


Hard preparations

by Plan_for_monkeys



Category: Halo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plan_for_monkeys/pseuds/Plan_for_monkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is  a time when the most important goal is to to ensure the survival of humanity in a hostile galaxy. A time when Spartan III's were launched. Cheap and expendable soldiers. But then, something went terribly wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard preparations

**Author's Note:**

> This is not centered around Noble team and follows characters that did not exist in the game. Many characters in this fanfic were created by my own imagination and any resemblance to the ones in halo games and/or novels is purely coincidental.

**Earth**

Captain James Green sat still, his thin lips unsmiling. These soldiers were nothing but monkeys with guns. Atleast that's what they truly were in his humble opinion. But it was what he needed right now. A group of monkeys. It was enough to kill those trigger-happy and unprofessional insurrectionists. Those darn so-called rebels. Green was sure that terrorists were perfect training targets for Spartan III soldiers, of course if the ODST's won't get all the job done first.

Rika Haylee, Harlan Tate, Samuel Krieg and Cal Newton. The Deadly Four. Of course, their names changed since they became what they are now. Yeah, good times. Green was sure that they won't disappoint him. He sat silent trying to offer words of inspiration but there were none to give. Truth was, even he didnt think they would need any words to prepare them. No, they were drawing more inspiration from his presence then him himself.

"This won't be an easy job but you'll manage" Green said "I want this mission high and tight. I wanna be home for dinner. Don't be too stressed, soldiers. Especially you, Rika-067, you seem nervous today"

She glanced at him and nodded.

"Sorry, sir. This was bound to happen eventually. I am ready"

"Keep in mind that these will be just ordinary humans, not aliens. Good to hear our comrades there are getting some support atlast. It's time to purge these heathens"

The pelican began the landing, moving down any innie that was unfortunate enough to get in its way. No human could stand against large 70mm shells. The spartans quickly moved out, leaving Green. Rika fired at the nearest insurrectionist. The man went down hard with a hole in his eye.

"Impressive" Cal-056 muttered, his voice controlled and even, yet the commanding weight of it is understood "However, do not forget that they are superior in numbers here"

"So what? We'll kick their asses anyway"

Several rockets flew at their direction. Rika ran forward and dived down into a trench, only to realize five innies were hiding there. However, they were no match for a spartan. She snapped the first one's neck and then took out a knife, quickly taking down another two. The last one standing attacked her but she just slashed him across the neck. Insurrectionist stood and grasped at his throat to stop the bleeding, but it was already to late. Rika tilted his face up by the chin and spat. She then dropped him. Suddenly, more innies appeared, only to be moved down by Harlan-045. He nodded and helped her out.

"Get down" Cal fired off one round from his pistol and hit an innie trying to sneak up behind Harlan.

Rika gave an inward groan, but despite her feelings, she decided not to say anything. Harlan threw a grenade, taking out a truck. All the insurrectionists in the area were dead. It wasn't long till more arrived. However, the whole group was killed by a mine when the truck stopped on it. The surviving terrorists were shot. Rika looked around and noticed someone walking towards the bodies. He wasn't one of them. But he had spartan armor. There was a skull carved into his helmet's faceplate. The man looked at his victms and shot them repeatedly.

"We tried to outflank them so we can hot them from both sides" he said "Insurrectionist numbers seem limitless. Good, I do enjoy a challenge"

Cal kept his rifle trained on the strange man.

"Who are you?" he asked

The man laughed.

"My name is Emile-239. So, you guys are also spartans? Like my visor? Yeah, I carved that myself. And I'm very proud of it"

"I see... Where are your teammates?"

"You mean the marines? Dead or missing. I don't care about non-spartans"

Emile walked around in a circle and began playing with his Kukri knife. It looked as he completely didn't care about the current situation. Rika suddenly got furious at the man and fired a shot off in the air with her pistol, causing the spartan to stop doing what he was doing.

"What's your problem?" Emile asked, picking up the knife he just dropped "Ah, now there's dirt on it"

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" she asked in a angry tone "We were supposed to eliminate the threat and clear the area. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Selling cookies. What do you think, princess? I was sent here way earlier than you maggots. See, you look like spartans but you fight like marine rookies. So who are you? In my opinion you're just poor slobs in a heap of trouble. But I won't flame you since you're better than those filthy innies. Well, my job is done here anyway. Be so kind and clean the mess"

Rika charged at him but Emile grabbed her from the hip, before lifting into the air and smashing into the ground, head-first. Rika tried to fight back but he pulled her down to the knees, holding her with a firm grip.

"That's enough" Cal said in a cold voice "Let her go"

"As you wish" Emile pushed her away

Rika glared at Cal but said nothing about what just happened. He understood. Emile gave them a slight nod and strolled away. Harlan and Samuel looked at each other, then at Cal, as if waiting for an order. Rika stomped angrily as she opened the gates, leading to the city. The view just took her breath away...


End file.
